Lord of the Flies: Mrs Carrie Edition
by unacceptablefanfic
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UP: THE CRASH] A modern day LotF: Okay so an adult did survive the crash, unfortunately for these high school freshmen, it is Mrs. Carrie the most frightening and crazy teacher at the high school, please R&R.
1. An Introduction

Hello ladies and gentlemen. The story you are about to read is of course based off of the classic novel Lord of the Flies, but it is based of something more frightening then that as well, okay not really. This version of the Lord of the Flies is based in the present time, not WWII. The teacher that Mrs. Carrie is based off of is real. The way that I describe her, is real. Everyone's names are changed for their protection, and mine. There will be a lot of inside jokes that may not be entirely understood at first, but I will try to explain them to you to the best of my ability. This is not intended to be entirely serious, but more on the funny side. This idea actually came from a friend, who said he had a dream "like Lord of the Flies only with Mrs. --------……" and a couple more details concerning the plot. I asked his permission to take his dream, and turn it into a full blown story and post it here. I would also like to take this time to apologize ahead of time for any spelling/grammar errors. I am pretty good about editing my own work, but the occasional mistake will get past me.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Flies nor do I own any of my classmates. All names and places have been changed in order to protect the innocent. Now on to the story…

* * *

**Meet Mrs. Carrie**

Mrs. Carrie is a freshman language arts teacher in Topeka, Kansas. Like any normal teacher she teaches both advanced classes and "regular" classes, as she so lovingly refers to them as. Now in order to understand the tragic tale that lies before you-you need to understand Mrs. Carrie. She grew up in Canada, and has a vocabulary filled to the brim with words such as "oot" and "aboot" to prove it. Her classroom is plastered from roof to floor in _Star Wars_ related items; everything from a variety of posters, to her Jar-Jar Binx backpack, to the talking Yoda doll, to her collection of Happy Meal toys that stared at you with judgmental eyes. Also, her room was a fire hazard. Yes, that's right, a fire hazard. The fire marshal has written her up numerous times for having too much paraphernalia plastering her walls, but she refuses to give up her beloved poster of Yoda reading a book. If a fire were to ever happen in her room, the inhabitants would be crispy critters for sure. Also, she loves vocabulary. Her vocabulary tests that her students dreaded seeing every Friday were specially designed for her by Satan himself. Just thinking of them makes you go into the corner of the room, and into fetal position with your thumb in your mouth. Another interesting little quirk about Mrs. Carrie is her hatred for certain words. No, not your average everyday words found in a sailor's vocabulary…no these word to her are worse then the "F"-word itself. These words include: stuff, thing (and all variations of it e.g. everything, something, etc.), said, good, bad, nice, and great. These words are called the "Dead Words", and are forbidden only to her beloved honors students. If the rare student dared to use these words, the consequences would be dire. One final thing about Mrs. Carrie—she loved dogs, more then even her own child suspected her students. This ladies and gentlemen is everything you will ever need to know about Mrs. Carrie, the freshman language arts teacher from hell.

**A Field Trip**

Mrs. Carrie stood in front of her third period freshman honors English class. "Alrighty!" she shouted at her top of her very large lungs, "Here's what's going on. We are going on a field trip to see a production of _Romeo and Juliet _in England!"

There was a mixture of emotions in the room. All but one of the girls cheered, while the one left-over groaned along with all the boys in the room…the one girl was me, yeah yeah I don't like _Romeo and Juliet_ so sue me! I don't see why it's so great! I mean…boy likes girl, girl likes boy, they both die cry, cry, cry, the end! Nothing against Shakespeare, but give me anything but that dratted play….please. Anyway back to the story.

"But, Mrs. Carrie!" I said raising my hand in desperation.

"Yes, Marie."

"I thought we weren't allowed to go on field trips." This, being the sad truth. The superintendent thinks high schoolers are too old for field trips, period, end of story, let alone overseas trips to see a stupid play.

"Weeeeeeeeell, we're not. So, because of this little fact no one- not the superintendent-at least, is going to find oot aboot it, got it." She fixed her evil eyes upon mine, I gulped and muttered "Yes, ma'am." As I did, the evil glares of all the girls in the room that had been fixed on me for trying to burst their bubble turned back to Mrs. Carrie. Can't blame a girl for trying can ya?

"We will be bording the bus that will take us to the airport on the 25th of next month, be there, or you will be failing this class."

Well, there goes the fake flu idea. Dang it.

* * *

Hope you guys are enjoying so far, I know it is starting off slow, but it will get better I promise. I love reviews soooooo if you would be so kind as to leave me something nice and shiney, that would be nice. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but no flames please. 


	2. The Crash

**Dedication:** This one goes out to all my friends who had Mr. B as opposed to Mrs. Carrie. You were the lucky ones, and I hate you all. (Just Kidding, I love you guys.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Flies, and God knows I did not own Mrs. Carrie. I do not own my friends and class mates, nor are they my puppets to control on my own free will. —Dance Puppets, Dance…—

Okay, so one small change in the story, Marie in the first chapter is now Meghan.

A Special Thanks to my reviewers, all three of ya.

**sarah hope**As did I Sarah, as did I. – goes of crying after reliving horrible memories-

**wickedsugarrush**You laugh now, just wait until the later chapters, I'm glad you're enjoying it though.

**Missus Kelain**: Shhhhh, don't let HER know. She'll track me down. She'll come back from wherever she is teaching now, and put me in the "Dog House". Hehe, just kidding, she has no power over me now…-shifts eyes, waiting for her to appear- OH NO! THERE SHE IS!!!! —blood curdling scream— Hehe just kidding.

And another thanks to my other 58 of 61 hits on this story —is in love with stats—

**Random Fact:** I chose to call my teacher Mrs. Carrie after the Stephen King character. She had telekinetic powers and killed everyone at her prom. After you read this story, go out and read it…but read this first.

* * *

**The Crash**

I woke up on the beach with a mouth full of sand, and stared at my surroundings, "Where in the name of all that is holy are we?" I whispered under my breath, absent mindedly rubbing my Saint Christopher's metal, praying that my favorite saint had not let me down for the first time in all my years of traveling. "Hello! You guys there!" I shouted to know one in particular. A bunch of my classmates began to appear from behind plants and trees, most of them had been recovered a while ago. They had an odd look on their face, like aside from the fact that we were stranded in the middle of nowhere, something _really _bad was about to happen. I found my friend Rachael and asked what happened, _aside _from the fact that the plane had crashed.

"We don't know exactly what happened to the plane but there is more bad news…"

"What could be worse then a plane crash and being stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere!"

"Wellllll…"

"Who exactly died?"

"It's not who died, it's who managed to survive."

"Rachal?"

"It's Mrs. Carrie…"

"What about her?"

At that moment her high pitched scream rose up from behind a group of trees.

"Oh no."

My world turned black.

I woke about an hour later. At this point Carrie had taken over completely. She had sent three of the honors kids out to see if they could find any more survivors, she said she didn't trust the regulars to do the job correctly. I got up a gravitated to a group of my classmates just as the three kids (Jared, Allison and David) got back from their search, along with some survivors who did not recognized. Now, Mrs. Carrie stood up on a rock and got our attention with some random conch shell that she must have found on the beach. God, that's goanna get annoying really quickly.

"Okay everyone!" She stood upon her rock in a stance similar to the opening scene in the one George Patton had in the opening scene of the movie "Patton". "First things first I want you all separated. I want the Honors kids to the right and the Regulars to the left. NOW!"

We did as we were told, although a few of the regulars were leery about doing so. Her dislike—or hatred—for them was not unknown to the poor souls.

"Next, I want shelters built and food found. Now, who can I trust to build the shelters?" A few of the more mathematically inclined people raised their hands. "Food patrol?" Here, there was a division of the kids who like to hunt, that went in search of meat products, and people like my friend Kelly who happens to be of the vegetarian persuasion who went to search of anything BUT meat. "Now I want fires built. Will all the pyros please bring out their lighters; I know there are at least a couple of you out there." As commanded not only the pyros, but the potheads brought out their lighters and went in search of some wood. Everyone else went is search vainly for one spot on this whole dratted island that had cell phone service.

This must be the seventh circle of hell. God help us all.

* * *

Cookies and other sugary delights to all of you who review! —puppy dog eyes— 


End file.
